


Honeymoon

by StopLookingHere



Series: Fifty Two Levihan Fanfictions in Fifty Two Weeks [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fluff, Honeymoon, North Korea, travelling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6714085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StopLookingHere/pseuds/StopLookingHere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>17/52: A country that you have never been to.</p>
<p>Levi should have known that upon marrying Hange Zoe, there would be no normal honeymoon for him. Surprisingly, he didn't object to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honeymoon

**Author's Note:**

> [Has blocking to write]  
> [Writes Levihan fic instead]  
> It's super effective!

Hange and levi go to north korea.

This leg of the honeymoon certainly hadn’t been Levi’s idea, although he would admit rather sourly that it was a wonderful opportunity later on through the trip. He knew it wouldn’t be the way he’d always dreamed of, this part of the honeymoon. There would be no wild binge sex or room service on this honeymoon.

Instead, this honeymoon contained one hell of a long train ride and a lot of strange sights that he was sure they weren’t supposed to see. He wanted to ask Hange if this was what she’d been expecting to see, but he’d been silent ever since she placed a tanned slender finger to her lips, the universal signal to be quiet. The only noises on this train were the chatter of the uniformed guards in a language not entirely unfamiliar to his own but equally as foreign to him as a medical textbook and the ever-present beep of Hange’s camera as it focused and the resulting click as a photo was taken.

They were passing farmland now, another one of those visions not entirely unfamiliar to him but still strangely foreign. It was an almost unsettling feeling, of knowing but still not knowing. It took him all of three hours on this train ride to realize why it was so unsettling: it was intentional. Of course, being Japanese did not grant them special privileges in the slightest, but rather revoked any special privileges that they may have been ever so slightly eligible for. In fact, it had taken a lot of kissing up on Hange and Erwin’s part to let the government even consider them for this trip. Somehow, through either sheer desperation or extremely clever tactics, Erwin Smith and Zoe Hange-Ackerman were now on a train to The Democratic People’s Republic of Korea, or for those less acquainted with the title, North Korea.

Outside, a woman wearing a large farming hat and a long skirt looks up, her worn face curious. She has seen the train before, multiple times in her life. It passes by every couple of weeks. She waves towards the train, a hopeful look transforming her face. Hange’s camera beeps and clicks, only to be confiscated seconds later by one of the guards. He returns it to her momentarily, her photo seemingly gone.

In a low whisper of the heaviest accented Japanese Levi has ever heard Hange speak, she taps her camera. “They think that we are a train carrying soldiers.” To the guard she speaks louder in significantly clearer Japanese, “Do you understand me?”

The guard stares straight ahead, ignoring her question entirely. Hange frowns at this, repeating the question. The guard’s eyebrow raises and lowers itself quickly, a barely perceptible motion to anyone not watching his face closely. Yes, to some extent, the guards on this train understand Japanese.

“Lovely,” Hange mutters under her breath. The scenery outside is just trees and miles of grass again, so she slumps against the soft green train seat and begins looking through her camera memory card. Levi looks over her shoulder, resting his head there and breathing in her scent. She always smells like herself, which is kind of like satsuma, mixed with his lavender soap that he constantly requests she stop using so much of. She shifts slightly so his jaw nestles in the warm crook between her shoulder and neck.

“Hey, they’re not so shitty,” he tells her in a low voice as she explains her reasoning for taking each picture. There’s many pictures of scenery and of the train station, of the paperwork before they had filled it out and even some of the train itself (they would later be deleted by an official). He can’t deny that she has an eye for this kind of stuff.

She passes him the camera, instructing him when to stop flipping through the images as to avoid any personal photos being questioned. “Of course not,” she replies in an equally low voice. She fumbles around in her carry on for a bit, extracting a brand new notebook and a dull black pen.

Hange’s notes are not the average notes of a journalist. In fact, she’s hardly a journalist at all, but the records indicating her stay with the journalism company say that she has spent fifteen years with the company. Among the rest of the fake records provided to them for this trip are their history in the military (“never happened” according to Erwin) and their entire childhoods. Between Levi’s hectic one with the death of Carla and Hange’s scientific articles, they both felt that having a fake childhood spent together as two best friends bumbling through school and life would be better for this trip.

Her notes were precise. They detailed everything from the apparent climate of the countryside to what the upholstery on the train seats appeared to be made of. After that went anything in her thought process, from the way Levi smelled to the colors of the lapels on the uniformed guards chests. Though her notes were thorough, her handwriting was less than satisfactory.

“Now there’s the shitty part,” he mumbled, turning the viewfinder back on with a click and quickly snapping a picture of her working. It was a little blurry around the edges, but her face was in focus and her writing too. She didn’t acknowledge his quick snap of her, but rather just smirked as she finished the page.

The amount of security at the station was something ridiculous, but it was to be expected. Everyone seemed to be bustling around in the station, but curiously had no real goal. Levi swore he saw the same middle-aged woman in a navy business suit pass them three times, raising the hair on the back of his neck. He wasn’t comfortable here at all, spotting the security cameras almost immediately in the station. The knife he was accustomed to having strapped to his leg was at home in the top drawer of their nightstand under their real records, immediately making him wary of his surroundings. The familiar heaviness to his leg was sorely missed.

Several times, Levi was shushed by Hange as they travelled. The guards allowed Hange to take as many photos as she wanted, although they were both sure that their photos would be deleted at the end of the trip. Everywhere they went was colorful and clean, although it seemed more artificial than the Disneyland adventure that they’d been dragged on a couple years ago by the younger group. Disneyland was so obviously fake, though. This place was a carefully orchestrated fake, and he felt if he was ever to speak out against it, that would be the end of their happy honeymoon vacation.

Only in the shower did they find a workaround to the seemingly omniscient eyes of the guards. Their shower was actually quite large, enough to accommodate two of them with more than enough room. Steam formed into condensation on any smooth surface that was available, and they readily took advantage of that condensation to write what they _really_ wanted to say then wipe it away in an instant.

_I love you,_ he first wrote, unsure if she would notice his idea. Immediately she caught on and encircled his characters in a heart. The wall was littered with sweet nothings at the end of the shower, all to be wiped away at the end.

It was only when they had safely boarded the couple-hour-plane ride from China to Japan that they spoke in anything more than a censored version of themselves. When they returned home, the first thing that Hange did was scare the shit out of Levi: she fell face first into their bed and screamed for nearly a solid minute. He stared at his wife, unsure what was going on.

When she was finished, she rushed out of the room and came back only a second later with the camera and their laptop. They hadn’t bothered to bring the laptop on the trip simply because the internet didn’t work on there, and there were things on that laptop that would have never allowed their entry to the country in the first place. She connected the camera to the laptop swiftly, playing with the settings on the camera for a moment. The screen flooded with all the images from the trip, some of which that Levi realized had been deleted.

“You’re a genius,” he murmurs in awe. She beams at him.

“I had to scream. I wanted to scream that entire trip. I can’t believe I got some of these photos,” she tells him excitedly. “I disabled the delete forever option and had it only delete for thirty days. We were only there a week, so there was more than enough time for me to recover them.”

“Do you know what I’ve wanted to do this entire trip?” He asked, studying her face illuminated blue by the laptop. She turns to face him.

Levi swiftly plants a kiss on her lips, prompting Hange to immediately shove the laptop away in favor of cupping his jaw with her hand. It was time for their honeymoon part three.

 


End file.
